webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Stuff
Our Stuff is the first episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the first episode overall, if the Pilot is not counted.http://www.locatetv.com/listings/cartoon-network#27-Jul-2015 Synopsis After playing "pickup" basketball, the Bears discover their stuff is gone, so they go in search of the thief that stole the stuff, but they end up uncovering a bigger crime. Plot storing their items in their backpack to play basketball.|left]] The Bears are waiting to play a game of basketball. Before they start, Grizzly puts his wallet in his backpack, Panda puts in his phone and Ice Bear puts in his ninja stars. They then play basketball, failing and missing the basket various times, sometimes getting the ball taken off them, etc. When Grizzly commands them positions, they do score a basket, prompting them to cheer and dump Panda Bear in a nearby fountain. Grizzly tells them he saw "improvement and heart", before they realize that they left their backpack. Panda Bear freaks out about the loss of his phone before and after it is discovered that the backpack was stolen. They find a cop and proclaim that she uses her gun, but she states that she is already writing a parking ticket and leaves. The Bears take and write on the parking ticket and use it as a fake "FBI" warrant. They call a taxi and show the "warrant", but are soon kicked out of the taxi. They then see a diner adjacent to them, the Bears enter and confer using table mats. Panda Bear works on the mug-shots which all look similar, and a waitress comes over and reveals they have to order more than ice-water and need to stop wasting table mats, Grizzly tries the fake warrant again, but the waitress is not amused and leaves them after Grizzly demands she do so. Grizzly speculates that (before purchasing more ice-water) that someone at the scene of the crime would know who stole the backpack. The Bears are seen with Grizzly trying to converse with pigeons, but it is actually Ice Bear who manages to communicate with them. It reveals that one pigeon knows who did it, examining the 'mug-shots', the pigeon points to "number 41, the evillest number of them all". Panda Bear, still frantic, watches as the pigeon flies off. The Bears follow the pigeon, creating a wave of destruction and destroying a tie dye stand. Grizzly is confused as to why the pigeon took them to the library and Panda Bear assumes it lied and scolds it, but changes his tune upon realizing the phone can just be tracked using the internet. They walk in and find a computer while Ice Bear takes off his tie dye shirt he miraculously has on. The printer stalls for a few moments, but works after Grizzly discovers and fixes a paper jam. As they leave, Panda apologizes to the pigeon that he scolded. Being brought to a dark place with houses around all attached, the bears form a Bear Stack to spy before they see Player 41 wearing a yellow backpack. The bears climb up together while Grizzly plans to sneak in. but Panda Bear debates as to whether he has a plan and whether the man is crazy. Ice Bear also says he wants to get moving and Grizzly states that they will the get ninja stars first, which all agree on. Grizzly stops to eat an opened packet of Crisps but is stopped by Panda Bear reminding him why they are there. The bears crawl behind the couch and are about to steal the backpack back, but get distracted and unintentionally cheer for the basketball game on TV, alerting Player 41 who wonders who they are. The Bears obtain the the backpack, ending up on the edge of a windowsill, them being overjoyed that they got their stuff back until it is revealed that the police and observers are below. It is revealed that it isn't their backpack, but Player 41's, and Grizzly calls it an "innocent mistake", and it is known to them that that they have destroyed numerous things, they accept their mistake and group hug and face the prospect of jail. Despite being told to jump separately, they jump together and bounce off and land in an abandoned warehouse. Pigeons are seen in bandannas, as it is found out that they weren't actually helping them and were running a secret business all along. The police are seen taking pigeons away in cages and one police officer states that the pigeon they met was luckily working undercover and wearing a wire, he then rips up the fake warrant and tells them not to do the same thing ever again, ending the episode. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear (main series debut) * Panda Bear (main series debut) * Ice Bear (main series debut) * Unnamed Basketball Players (debut) * Player 41 (debut) * Waitress (debut) Locations * Library (debut) * Basketball Court (debut) * Diner (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone (main series debut) * Ninja Stars (debut) * Backpack (debut) * Action Buddies (debut) * Grizzly Bear's Wallet (debut) Trivia * This is the first main series episode to feature all three of the Bears. Errors * When the waitress at the restaurant came to the table, Panda's visible drawing was facing to his right, not towards Grizzly. * After the waitress leaves, the line-art of the FBI "badge" was grey rather than red. International premieres * July 27, 2015 (Canada) * August 24, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) * September 7, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * November 2, 2015 (Turkey) * November 7, 2015 (Arabic) * November 16, 2015 (CEE, RSEE, Benelux, Poland) * November 21, 2015 (Germany) * November 28, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) Videos We Bare Bears - Our Stuff (Sneak Peek) References ko:Our Stuff Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes